Stanton Academy
by castawaycolossal
Summary: AU: Boarding School- Arizona was sure of two things Calliope Torres was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on and being her roommate and friend would be both the best and worst decision of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins entered her room and collapsed on her bed. The teenager had light curly blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. She was very attractive, and she knew so too. Modesty was never really a quality that Arizona had ever had, even back when she was younger. She kicked off her running sneakers and pulled her tank top and sports bra over her head. Cross Country practice was finally over and it seemed to have lasted longer than usual. Arizona was captain of her cross-country team and being that she was only a junior, this was an accomplishment. However, it meant that sometimes she had to work even harder than everyone else in order to prove to the coach that she deserved the spot on the team. This sometimes made her extra tired and, of course, extra sweaty. She considered herself lucky because even though she did live in a dorm with 30 other girls, she had a single. This meant that she had something sacred and rare in dorm life- privacy. She was originally supposed to have a roommate, but no one had shown up on move in day. Arizona usually used the extra bed in her room to store books or clothes or really anything that she didn't have the motivation to put away properly. She had always been made fun of by her family who were very connected to the military. Nearly ever male member of the Robbins family had served for the country in one way or another.

It was a cool mid-October night and Arizona lay on her bed, topless, inspecting the ceiling. This was a fairly common relaxing position for the blonde; sometimes she even fell asleep like this. She was thinking about all the homework she had due for the next day, when the door opened suddenly. Arizona sat straight up to see who was at the door, not thinking about her topless-ness. In the doorway there was a strikingly beautiful, dark haired Latina girl. The first thing Arizona noticed about her were her stunningly dark eyes. They almost seemed to sparkle in the florescent light of the dorm room.

"Uh… oh my god… I am so sorry." The Latina placed her hands over her eyes and tried to hide her embarrassment as best she could. Arizona helped out by putting on the nearest t-shirt that was laying on her bed.

"It's okay now, you can open your eyes." Arizona smiled at the girl as she took her hands off her eyes. The blonde was by nature a very perky and overall happy person. Sometimes this quality tended to take people by surprise.

"I'm Arizona Robbins…and you are?"

"Callie Torres. Your new roommate." The brunette mumbled.

"Oh… Okay."

Callie became suddenly upset and twisted her face into a frown. The last thing she wanted was to have her new roommate not like her already. She was hoping this year would be much better then the last school she was at. The frown must have been very apparent on Callie's face because as soon as it appeared Arizona modified her statement.

"Oh no Callie, I'm thrilled to have you as my roommate. It's just that they didn't tell me I was getting one today so I didn't move any of my stuff. If you'll just give me a few minutes, I can have everything ready for you and then I can help you move in. Deal?"

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

They had finished unpacking all of Callie's things when there was a knock at the door. Arizona got off the bed and stood up to see who was at the door. She opened it to reveal a man, who only could be Callie's father considering the striking resemblance, and a woman, who must have been her mother. The man had a few folders in his hand and a bag of bedding over his shoulder.

"Hello, my name is Carlos Torres. You must be Calliope's roommate."

Arizona looked at Callie slightly puzzled. She never before had met someone named Calliope. She smiled brilliantly at the man and introduced herself. The mother never said a word.

The man spoke up again. "Calliope, these are your schedules and registration information. We'll be sending in your health forms as soon as we get back home." The man looked at his daughter with love in his eyes. If he hadn't seemed so tough and strong, the look in his eyes could be mistaken for tears. "Promise to call, Mija?"

"Yes. Every Sunday." She looked up at him and he gave her a kiss on both cheeks. "Okay, daddy, I love you, too. Goodbye." Callie looked up at her mother and walked over to her. "Goodbye, Mom." The woman gave her daughter a somewhat chaste kiss on the cheek and without another word turned out of the room. Carlos Torres gave one last look around the room before giving his daughter one last quick kiss on the forehead. "Good luck, Mija."

The parents were gone and all of a sudden Arizona had so many new questions about who her roommate was and where she came from and why she came here. Arizona held back her excitement though and offered to help Callie put the sheets on the bed. It was Callie who broke the silence.

"So… those were my parents…"

"So, Calliope, huh?" Arizona let out a vicious smile. "It's a beautiful name." When Arizona said that, her smile became much more warm and sincere. Callie blushed. "Uh, you don't have to call me that. Actually, no one calls me that except for my dad. So, maybe it doesn't have to be a thing at this school, okay?" The blonde laughed and agreed. She of all people knew what it was like to be made fun of for your name.

"Your dad did seem nice." They were finishing putting on the top layer of the bedspread. Arizona used her arm to smooth it out and pull it tight. She gestured to the bed, "You mind?" Callie shook her head and Arizona hopped on. Callie followed.

"He is nice. Sometimes he is just a little over protective." The Latina shrugged.

"I get that. I grew up in a military family. Over protectiveness is my father's middle name." Callie giggled. "Yea, and cleanliness, which as you saw before I never picked up that trait from my father."

"Oh it's not that bad. Generally, I'm pretty neat. I can help you out." Arizona smiled at her new roommate. Callie glanced up at the wall in front of her. Arizona had a poster of Cindy Crawford hanging up over her bed. "You like Cindy Crawford?" Now it was Arizona who blushed. Callie had had a sort of judgmental tone in her voice. She decided she would just laugh it off.

"Haha… yea… she's great." Arizona wasn't about to admit to her brand new roommate that she had the biggest crush on her. After all, she knew really nothing about Callie Torres and didn't want to ruin anything before she had a chance to bond with her. She decided to change the topic back to Callie's family.

"Is your mom usually that quiet?" She asked kind of tentatively.

"No not usually. She was just upset because I refused to go to church this morning."

"Oh why did you refuse?"

Callie let out a long sigh. "Well mostly because I didn't want to have to wake up extra early to go to a service with a pastor I'm not used to." She suddenly felt a little bit self-conscious. She wasn't sure if Arizona was also religious or would think her a freak because she came from such a religious family. There was a pause, that was really only long and awkward to Callie. "Are you religious?"

"No not really. My family is more devoted to country than God. It's sort of hard to belong to a specific church when you move around so much. The church community and relationship with a pastor was never real to me like it seems to be for you." At this point, Arizona looked down into her lap. "I don't believe in God, really. I've never found a need for it. Sometimes I wish I did though." She looked up at her roommate. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does. Deep stuff for the first day of knowing each other, huh?"

The blonde girl laughed. "Yea, I guess it is."

"Well at least we know we get along and are actually able to have real conversations. I'm so tired with petty friendships."

"I know." Arizona let out a sigh. "Well at least we can be friends."

"Lets." Callie looked at Arizona, smiled and winked. At this small flutter of her eyes, Arizona's heart jumped. Arizona didn't know how her new roommate felt about her exactly. But she was certain of two things: Calliope Torres was the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on and being her friend would be both the best and worst decision of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support so far. The chapters will get longer, I promise! Comment and let me hear it. **

Arizona woke up and got out of her bed. She looked around, and Callie was gone. She wasn't sure where she had gone. Without much thought and without putting on proper clothing, Arizona went into the hallway to look for her. She kept calling her name, except she was using her full name instead of the designated nickname that her roommate had asked her to call her. "Calliope?" Arizona looked around and around her hallway and could not find her. She decided to send her a quick text and head down for breakfast.

-_Dining hall?_ Arizona hit send and threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of leggings. It was a cool fall morning and the walk from her dorm to the dining hall seemed longer than usual. She got to the dining hall and started asking around if anyone had seen Callie. "Have you seen Calliope?" She would ask people and they all said that they had no idea who Calliope was. She would even use her last name and descriptors, yet no one seemed to have any idea where she was. Arizona started crying. She couldn't believe she had found this beautiful new girl- a girl who wanted to be her friend. Yet, now she was completely vanished. None of this made any sense. Arizona got on her knees in the middle of the dining hall and started to cry. She was squirming all over the ground and screaming Callie's name. She could hear someone yelling her name in the distance, but she wasn't sure who it was. "Arizona…" She heard her name but only just barely over the sounds of her own screams. "Arizona… what's wrong…" The voice was extremely unfamiliar and alien; it was also very far away. She started convulsing on the ground in her dream. She could feel her head smacking up against the floor. She felt blood from her nose running down her face. Someone put their arms around her and started rocking her. "Shhhh" The voice said. This was a different voice, an older and more mature voice. All she could hear now was the woman's calming voice. "Arizona, it's okay." Her crying stopped. Her squirming stopped. Actually, everything stopped.

When Arizona opened her eyes. She had no idea where she was. There was a soft beeping and she was in a cold, white room. After just a few seconds, she realized she was in a hospital room, but she had no idea why she was there. She didn't remember falling, or hurting herself. She looked around. Callie was sitting in the chair in the corner looking at Arizona. The blonde could tell she had been crying because her eyes were bright red and there was mascara on her cheeks. Arizona went to speak but her mouth was completely dry. Callie must have noticed Arizona's movement because she stood up suddenly. She walked over quickly to the bed and sort of half sat down on it. She seemed cautious and unsure of what to say or do. Arizona still had no idea what was going on.

When Callie spoke, her voice did not match her expression. Her tone was warm and comforting meanwhile her face looked scared and fragile. "You're awake." Callie let out a sigh and was visibly relieved. "Arizona… I was so scared." She paused. She took a deep breath. "Arizona, I don't even know you… and I was so scared." Callie looked into Arizona's blue eyes. "You really have no idea what happened, do you?"

Arizona gingerly shook her head. She let out a quiet "no" too. "Callie, do you think you could bring me some water?"

"Of course I can." Callie smiled and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Arizona looked at her arms. She had bruises up and down her them. She felt dried blood on her face and when she reached up to touch it, she felt a sudden pain and she winced. All Arizona knew was that something had happened, something that had never happened before, and although she wasn't in too much pain, she figured that probably had more than a little bit to do with the morphine drip above her head. At that moment Callie walked in and gave her the cup of water and ice. Arizona took a big drink and felt her throat instantly clear up. She decided she needed to know what had happened in order to start to feel better.

"Calliope, what happened?" Callie was visibly surprised at the use of her full name, but she ignored it and took a deep breath. She pulled the chair from the corner over to the bed and sat down slowly.

"Okay, Arizona, here's what happened." Callie let out a smaller sigh and began again. "After we got back from dinner, you went to take a shower. The doctor said you might have hit your head while you were in the shower, but he's not sure. We talked for a little bit… and you seemed fine, so I'm not really so sure about that one." Callie looked at Arizona for confirmation. "You with me?"

"Yep."

"Okay, so I guess we went to bed, and everything was still normal. A few hours after we had fallen asleep I noticed you were squirming quite a bit in your sleep. You were making a lot of noise, and I kept calling your name to try to snap you out of it, but you never woke up. I even went over to you at some point and tried to shake you out of it, but that seemed to really only make things worse." Callie gave Arizona another look and this time Arizona just nodded. "You started crying hysterically in your sleep and shaking almost like you were having a seizure. I had wrapped my arms around you to try to stop you again but that didn't help either. Eventually, I just called the police. You were screaming and crying and shaking. You had hit your head by accident a few times, and whenever I tried to block you from hitting your head, you would jam your nose into the wall."

Callie paused again and remarked, "That's where all the blood came from." Arizona nodded, beginning to understand. "So I told you about how I called the police, well an EMT woman came up to the room and started to put you into a hold so you would stop shaking and hurting yourself. Someone said that if you continued to convulse like this and continue to hit your head, that there could have been some serious brain damage. Her putting her arms around you had just as little effect as my attempt had. Finally some other EMT man came in and gave you a shot of morphine or something like that, which sedated you. And at that point they took you to the hospital. I haven't left the room since."

Arizona didn't know what to say or do, so she began to cry. She was so embarrassed that she had made a complete fool of herself. Callie, now you're never going to like me.

"Arizona, of course I like you. Stop kidding yourself. It's okay, I just want you to feel better."

"Callie, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" And at that moment a nurse came in and asked Callie to leave so she could do a quick exam. As Callie left the room, Arizona breathed a sigh of relief. She had almost embarrassed herself to death nearly twice in front of this girl and she had only just met her yesterday.


End file.
